


愿赌服输

by HakubaKaito



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakubaKaito/pseuds/HakubaKaito
Summary: 女仆装play





	愿赌服输

　　白马探回来时已经是半夜了，三月的春雨还带着点凉意，他收了伞推开门时难免带进来些倒春寒的冷，内室亮着灯，是柔和的暖光灯，全日本最出名的怪盗此时正坐在他的客厅里。黑羽闭着眼躺在沙发上，白马在他旁边坐下来，眼里盛着了然的笑意，“黑羽君玩高兴了？”  
　　他双手交叠在脑后，那颗闪耀的黄水晶随意的丢在桌上，黑羽湛蓝的眸子一转，又从兜里摸出了两个骰盅，面上还是那副兴致缺缺的样子，“就那样，来，骰一把，输了答应赢家一个条件，不许反悔，玩一把睡觉了。”  
　　这才是目的所在，黑羽毫不紧张，演技一流，连下撇的嘴角都透出不耐烦，仿佛真是兴致起来了，而不是蓄谋已久。  
　　“好啊。”白马探笑了笑，全然不知的接过黑羽递给他的骰盅。  
　　如果知道打赌输了会是这样的话当初说什么都不赌了。  
　　赌博害人，黑羽快斗悔不当初，所以真是见鬼了啊为什么这个样子。  
　　白马先开，一二四，他内心暗喜，说话时却带着点淡淡的惋惜，“快放弃吧，是你输了，探君。”  
　　“是输是赢，还很难说呢，”白马探温和道。  
　　黑羽打开，一二三。  
　　命运如此无情，高兴不过三秒。  
　　“这怎么可能？！”  
　　按道理来说绝对没有人可能在他眼底下出千，更别说白马探也不会给他玩这些小手段…吧。  
　　“因为今天埃及法老权杖上的宝石的关系…黑羽君最近的运势好像会受到影响。”白马边说明原因，又从风衣的口袋里拿出一张御守给他，上个月基德发了预告函之后他去求的，黑羽快斗不信这些，白马也只是留着当有备无患而已，玄学的东西也难说，没想到这还真用上了。  
　　平心而论这还挺正常，毕竟卢浮宫里的木乃伊都诈尸过，他现在只是走背运两天没沾上什么诅咒也算运气好了。  
　　黑羽咬咬牙，正打算翻脸不认账，白马就笑着问他，“黑羽君愿赌服输吗？”  
　　这还能怎么办，认啊。  
　　  
　　  
　　“快斗，起床了，”白马温柔地抱起还在被窝里黑羽快斗。  
　　黑羽打着盹，头不住的点，靠在恋人的怀里一个哈欠接着一个哈欠，闭着眼睛就是装出一副困意未消的样子，不推拒也不配合。  
　　白马探低头瞥见他微微颤动的眼睫，笑了一下也不拆穿，手轻轻拉开他睡衣的带子，替他套上那件黑白色系的裙子。  
　　系背带时没有黑羽的配合实在有些困难，而黑羽快斗显然是决定是决定将装死进行到底的样子，秉持着不管他做什么都不睁眼不说话不给反应的尸系原则。  
　　“还要装睡到什么时候啊，”白马把手搭在他的肩上，捏了捏他的耳垂，“快斗？”  
　　黑羽这才磨磨蹭蹭的坐起来，层层的蕾丝堆到大腿上，触感非常的奇怪又熟悉，虽然他已经因为职业需要女装过很多次了但是果然还是好奇怪啊…他非常刻意地调整着呼吸想着以前换装恶作剧捉弄那些笨蛋警察的时候，让脸别红的这么快。  
　　白马绕到他背后替他系蝴蝶结，温热的呼吸扑在背上。  
　　真是够了…居然还是露背的，黑羽不自在的缩了缩脖子，白马小心的理着他的碎发，给他戴上荷叶边的头巾。  
　　至于穿吊袜带的过程，他的身体以及他的羞耻心，都受到了无法逆转的重大消耗性磨损，强制清空所有的记忆。  
　　白马捧着两双鞋子和其他一些零碎装饰进来时黑羽已经穿好了吊袜带，但却还没把袜子仔细勾好，简单套上的袜子并不怎么贴合，黑色的袜圈顺着的大腿滑落了不少下来，强烈的色差带来的视觉冲击让白马都怔了一瞬。  
　　黑羽顺着他的视线看下去，是他刚才扣钩子的时候太着急了，一动腿就滑脱了一半，只是现在解释要么像欲盖弥彰要么像欲拒还迎，黑羽不自在的摩挲着指节，面上却带了几分促狭的笑意，“怎么了，不好看吗？”  
　　“快斗，脸很红啊。”白马俯下身看着他，手背贴着他的脸颊，黑羽感觉到那些微妙的热度以一种更为煽情的方式，来到了他的身上 。  
　　而这种感觉甚至比直接触碰皮肤还要来得惊人，黑羽唔了一声挪开视线，转移注意力一般的俯下身，比较着两双鞋子——一双跟很高的，和一双跟更高的。  
　　“穿高跟鞋会摔倒吗？”白马拎起一双跟矮些的，柔声问他，  
　　“…”虽然他是穿10cm防水台高跟都能咬牙硬撑的人，但是被恋人当面这么问还是很羞耻啊，黑羽几乎耳根都烧红了，一言不发地撩起一点裙摆，把脚伸进鞋子里。  
　　白马探蹲下身，给他系上鞋带，黑羽掀开了裙摆，围裙，女仆裙以及下面的衬裙。从白马的的角度望去，黑羽的大腿完全一览无余，他能看到紧贴着大腿肌肉的吊袜带，以及顺着吊袜带延伸至裙子深处的那片阴影，白马视线微滞，为眼前的风景给出了一句客观评价，“黑色真的很衬你的肤色。”  
　　黑羽手掐的更紧了，这个人边说这种色情的话的时候为什么还会边脸红啊该脸红的不是他吗。  
　　他坐在床边，白马半蹲在他的腿间，柔顺的卷发时不时蹭到他的膝盖上，挠得肌肤有些麻痒，黑羽忍不住掐了掐掌心。他现在就像个高烧的病人，热得想放弃思考，他甚至觉得自己在一点一点的气化，然而他并没有，没有蒸发，也没有汽化。有的只是白马探，就只是白马探。  
　　白马缓缓松开了黑羽的小腿，握住了另一只靴子的靴筒，指腹残留着温软的触感，他无端想起基德的那次空中行走，那种尖锐与锋芒，以及危险的感觉，逃离在理智和逻辑之外。对于他而言，那是一片黑暗的领域，不能用逻辑征服的世界，他只是还没法认输，一试再试。  
　　而黑羽的脚踝很细，很难想象一个酷爱甜品白天基本上都在补觉的少年只有五十公斤的体重。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　黑羽晃了晃没穿鞋的那只脚，示意对方回神。  
　　白马笑着摇摇头，沉默的握着黑羽的另一条小腿，慢慢的帮他把脚放进鞋子。然后在着手对付那些细而恼人的带子。直到确保这边的结系的和旁边的那个一致，他才慢慢说道：“我只是突然发现…一些平时看不到的，你稍微显得脆弱的那一面？”  
　　黑羽哼了一声，跺了跺脚，鞋跟在地板上敲出一连串的脆响，像极了月下的魔术师于天台上从容离去的脚步，显然是不认同白马探的说法。  
　　“外观往往和事物的本身完全不符，世人都容易为表面的装饰所欺骗。*”白马探牵起黑羽裙侧的手，然后像一个优雅的绅士那样，低下头对着他行了个吻手礼。  
　　“那还请白马先生不要真把我当成女孩子照顾了啊。”黑羽似模似样的拎着裙子转了一个圈，又蹲下来找床头柜里的口红腮红粉底液。  
　　易容也是一层假面，至少能免去他90%的尴尬与局促…也许。  
　　“你又想把自己藏到哪里去？”白马探问他。  
　　糟糕，黑羽不知道这个送命题的标准答案是什么，但显然他们的想法似乎有一点偏差，他旋开一支唇釉，“嗯…”  
　　显然白马探并不是真的想要问他什么问题，至少现在不是，他推开那些瓶子，吻上那双眼睛，那双眸子蓝的惊人，盛开着一种极其天真与张扬的生机。  
　　“我以为你变装这么多次已经习惯了，”黑羽的睫毛在他唇下微微发着抖，“没想到还是这么害羞啊？”  
　　“不要把这种毫无道理的推测当做证据啊！”他最后的几个字因为白马探抱起他的动作而打了个颤，顿时气势大减，对方甚至抱着他在穿衣镜前转了个圈，层层的裙摆被扬起一个小小的弧度又落下来。  
　　等到被放到穿衣镜前站着时，黑羽才发现这女仆装的面料…大概也就比围裙多一点吧，两条黑色裹着白色的蕾丝边的缎带，堪堪挂在肩膀上，而裙子，围裙，女仆裙，和下面的衬裙，不过就是几块被白色蕾丝边衬托的黑色丝缎布料而已，长度倒是够了，然而只是被一条白色缎带束缚在后腰打了个蝴蝶结，布料的两边若隐若现的搭在一起，稍微一走动就连腿根都要露出来了。  
　　白马嘴角带着一个小小的微笑缱绻的啃咬他的下嘴唇，慢条斯理地吸允着黑羽的舌尖，唇线，最后咬上喉结，听到对方意料之中的气音和呻吟，却又轻易的放开了他，“我们还有一点别的事要做。”  
　　赌输的代价真的折损英雄的腰。  
　　“来，帮我翻书。”白马牵着黑羽的手，半扶半抱着把他带到床边，递给他一沓今天的报纸。  
　　“诶，昨天的报道啊，那就都不用看啦，”黑羽清咳两声，换成青年女性的声线问他，“白马侦探你又让基德逃出手掌心了，请发表些感想？”  
　　因为白马是坐着的，黑羽只能几乎呈九十度的向前弯着腰，这样才能顺利的完成翻报纸的动作，他压下腰，腰臀弯曲成一个赏心悦目的弧度。  
　　可是，这样的姿势，胸前这两条黑色缎带也不再紧绷了，反而是松松垮垮的耷拉下来，白马一根根抚过这些绸带，然后拽着其中某一根略略使力，交错纵横看似牢不可破的绳结防线便全面崩溃。黑羽的上身被完全剥离出来，而白马的舌头卷上了他的乳尖，“感想啊，就是，”  
　　“这是你自找的。”  
　　被抱起来扔到床上的时候黑羽片刻的头晕目眩，他双手向后撑着，戏谑地看着白马探，“这样可不够绅士了啊，先生。”  
　　白马眼睛微眯，棕红的瞳膜燃上一圈妖异的艳色。那双高跟的系带靴子最先被脱下来，被他握在手中的脚踝纤细而充满力量，绷紧了的脚背上浮现出浅青色的血管，白马滚烫的唇舌从脚背向上吻去，洇出一道湿痕。　　　  
　　羞耻感如同一条蜿蜒的蛇，随着亲吻攀缠而上，就连平时并不怎么敏感的膝盖，在被舔舐的时候也窜起一道酥麻，“好痒。”  
　　亲吻顺着膝盖继续向上，白马已经单膝跪在了床上，像是在膜拜，亦像是在攫取。早在那个吻烙上足背之前，黑羽眼睁睁看着堆叠在腰间的裙摆因为两人的动作而更加凌乱，露出自己已经完全勃起的性器，而他恋人的吻还在向上，从大腿内侧敏感的嫩肉一点点接近腿根。  
　　黑羽也搞不清楚自己怎么了，像这样的亲昵不是没做过，甚至往日里有过更加过火的玩法，但是此刻他却被莫名的赧意笼罩着，简直比第一次更加窘迫。他试着移动身体来放松下来，却被白马轻柔的吻在了大腿内侧，“白马…”  
　　羽毛似的吻落在温热的肌肤上，微微的瘙痒，黑羽动了动嘴唇，想要呼唤对方的名字，发出来的却只是极为细微的声音。力量似乎随着这湿润甜蜜的亲吻被抽离了他的身体，另一只本来磨蹭着对方性器的脚不知什么时候已经落了下来，膝盖也不自觉地蜷起，脚跟蹭过身下柔软的床褥。  
　　“你是我的新娘。”  
　　仿佛一场最温柔又最疯狂的捕猎，而他就是那被猛兽压制住的猎物。  
　　被抓住了吗…？  
　　白马将繁琐的裙面从他的腿边撩起来，冰冷的布料滑过大腿根部细腻的皮肤，激起一阵颤栗，蓬松的裙摆勾住了黑羽紧贴在床单上的脚趾，他快被这种感觉折磨到脱力了，滑入裙内的双手揉捏着箍紧，那些手指有力并且摒弃了所有绅士风度，他的动作几乎下流。  
　　“乖一点，”白马探低哑的话语含糊不清的响起，“穿着裙子就做个合格的淑女。”  
　　他拽过一个枕头垫在黑羽的腰下，“打开腿，”温热的手指绕过湿漉漉的性器，贴上了随着呼吸微微开合的后穴。  
　　黑羽不自觉地紧张起来，触碰不到他想要的地方，丝丝酥麻让他喉咙发干，又催生出更多的不满足，手指揪住了散落下来的，随着白马的动作反复拂在他肩上的金色发丝，“你能不能稍微认真一点？”  
　　话一出口他就知道不好，白马或许坚持着完美的绅士风度，但那绝不包括在床上，无数淫靡又惨痛的教训告诉黑羽，如果不想被做到浑身上下不成样子，最好不要反抗白马温柔的过分的前戏。  
　　白马给他的回答是用指尖顺着入口内壁黏膜转了一圈，黑羽的眼角已经泛出湿意，垂下头去，视线被层层衣裙遮住了，只能看见金色的发丝随着动作起起伏伏。他忽然变得格外紧张，这莫名其妙的紧张来源于铺天盖地的羞耻，而这份超出往日的羞耻就是因为这身衣裙。  
　　那刚刚被开拓的入口翕合着，在白色衬裙的映衬下显得颜色格外鲜艳，抽出手指时隐约可以看到内里抽搐蠕动的黏膜，黑羽咬着嘴唇喘息道，“你不要太得寸进尺了啊。”  
　　“记住这种感觉，”白马凑近黑羽的耳朵，轻轻的，温柔的呢喃，混杂着几丝无奈与宠溺的细微笑意。  
　　“什么…啊！”然而黑羽的话语被一阵忽然窜起的战栗打断，腰肢瞬间绷紧，整个人都颤抖起来，白马的性器已经顶上翕合着的入口，并缓慢而坚定地向内里推进，一点点撑开褶皱。  
　　黑羽仰着脖子，喉咙艰涩滚落粗哑呻吟，发带滑落挂在颈后，还挂着丝袜的腿勾上腰背，更大限度的向他敞开，承受着白马缓慢而坚定的进入，将双手插入恋人的金发中。  
　　他无法言语，连舌尖都在发颤，只有急促的喘息声伴随着从胸腔里挤出来的呻吟。楔进体内的性器火烫，坚硬，正在跳动着越胀越大，将因为刺激而不断收缩的内壁撑开，性器上凸起的脉络刮擦着湿润的肠肉，带起的酥麻快感几乎麻痹了整个身体。  
　　“快斗，”白马吮着黑羽的脖颈，他稍稍抽出少许，肠壁立刻缠绕上来，仿佛挽留一般，他随即挺腰顶入，随着性器再次拓开甬道，黑羽抓紧了他的手臂，发出甜腻的鼻音，“我还得寸进尺吗？”  
　　不同于绅士的外表和平日给人温和有礼的错觉，白马的动作极具侵略性和攻击性，正在体内的性器每次都擦过甬道里最为脆弱敏感的一处，黑羽颤抖着把含糊的哽咽和色情的低吟克制地往内吞咽，“我快…嗯…”　  
　　白马一边继续着顶弄的动作，一边舔咬黑羽满是汗水、剧烈颤抖的颈项和锁骨，在肌肤上烙下吻痕，大概因为裙服的刺激，有几点浊液甚至溅到了饰着蕾丝花边的领口，渐渐洇湿布料，这副凌乱不堪的样子比任何事物或言语都更能加剧情欲。  
　　黑羽断断续续的呼唤着，除了爱人什么也感受不到，一切都变得茫然，他只能失神地看着上方的金发随着动作而晃动。过多的快感几乎超过了他承受的极限，却无法喊出暂停的话语。  
　　白马用舌尖舔掉他脸颊上的泪水，急促的呼吸落在他的皮肤上，太过鲜明，几乎不能承受。他在说着一些类似于道歉还是鼓励的东西，但黑羽已经听不到，他只知道自己突然仰面倒在床上，双手无能为力地环住的颈子，徒劳无功地阻止他。  
　　黑羽的脸颊被磨得通红，满脸湿漉漉的，糟糕得一塌糊涂，双目茫然失焦，细白的手指紧紧攥着裙摆，乱七八糟挂在身上的布料被精液和眼泪弄得黏黏糊糊，嘴唇被情欲染得嫣红。  
　　白马探注视着他，最后在爱人的唇上印下一个单纯的吻。


End file.
